


Take care of you

by LunaMoon96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, just fluff and Mingyu's jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: Mingyu had always had a huge crush for Jun, but he was not sure if his angel had ever known about this.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this after watching the Boatta show and I just love JunGyu too much ><
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fluffy one-shot ^^

Mingyu thought his heart might stop beating right now if Jun could not open his mouth in ten more seconds.

The confused omega had been staring at him and stammering for almost a minute straight after people after the show PD had just asked them to give another member a message, and Jun happened to be the first one to do the task since he was sitting at the beginning of the row. This kind of sending a message was not something new they had never done, but the show today suddenly made it so serious by giving Jun a ridiculous fake candle and told him to speak while holding it. The fact that they gave it to the most awkward member even pushed thing go downhill more quickly. Mingyu wanted to groan and he did volunteer to be the first one to do it, but next to him, Seokmin shook his head and stopped him.

If Mingyu told everyone he should do it instead of Jun, it was like he was directly degrading the omega and saying that _“this guy is incapable of doing it.”_

“Can you please give me ten more seconds to think?” Jun nervously asked the members, trying to fake his anxiety with a smile, and Mingyu had a violently flip of the heart in his chest. Ten seconds? Did he just say _“ten seconds”_ too?

“I’m afraid your time is up, Junnie-hyung.” Seungkwan replied with a playful and sassy voice. “You can say it to him while giving him the candle.”

Mingyu seriously wanted to hit the PD of the show right away. When they assigned Jun as the first one, he thought the candle would be passed to Woozi who was sitting right next to the omega. Surprisingly, they planned to make Mingyu the second one, which sounded not reasonable even a bit to the alpha. Why did they want to put his precious Junnie in such a difficult situation like this?

Jun’s eyes widened at hearing that his time was over. He was still smiling but Mingyu could tell the older male was deadly worried and he was already about to stand up.

“Korean is difficult for me, I should be given more time to think, right?”

The members laughed and teased him that they thought he had been speaking Korean very fluently for a pretty long time. However, the good thing was that they all agreed to give him more time and Mingyu was ready to jump off the cliff again. What would Jun say about him? Usually, they just did this in the form of writing, and Mingyu was not the person whom Jun was asked to send the message to or talk about. This was such a nice coincidence! Now Mingyu wanted to run to the PD and hug her for making Jun do this! The alpha doubted if he himself had two different personalities, but maybe he was just crazy and stupid.

He was crazy enough to make all of Seventeen members stare at Jun with a lot of amusement and anticipation as if they were eager to know how the omega think about Mingyu as well. This fact put considerably more pressure on Jun, but the longer he tried to think, the more Mingyu felt like his angel was actually not paying much attention to the intense gazes around them anymore.

Finally, Mingyu realized the omega’s hands were shaking and his cheeks were slowly turning pink while their eye contact had not been broken for almost a minute.

Right at the moment Jun began to talk, he could not look at Mingyu directly in the eye anymore.

“It’s just very hard for me to speak up how I really feel, but sometimes when we’re together like this…” Jun stuttered and stammered uncontrollably as if he were a rookie idol who had just debuted yesterday. “You know, we have our own moments… I mean it’s like… it’s like… we sometimes have our own time to say something… Mingyu always takes care of me whenever I have that moment.”

Mingyu heard the sound of something exploding, and the next second, his heart was lying dead on the floor while his eyes could only stare at Jun like an idiot in love. Jun was not speaking fluently at all but this shy acknowledgement all of a sudden made the alpha feel warm inside out, stunned and happy at the same time to know that the omega had always been aware of what Mingyu had done for him. Jun was playful and naïve but he did notice it. This time, Mingyu was not helping him speak up, but the omega knew he could not ask and he had no choice but to struggle with embarrassment to say it out by himself.

Jun felt his own face burning as he saw Mingyu staring at him endearingly and nodding with the eyes which seemed to be about to shed tears.

“He will say something like… like… ‘Guys, Jun is trying to say something’… He often stands up for me, and that really makes me feel more comfortable to speak up.

The whole group crooned in awe and some of them even laughed not very discreetly, causing the nervous omega to snap his head towards them in panic, afraid that he really had just messed up and done it not well. Nonetheless, Joshua gave him a thumb up and the other members gave him meaningful smiles which he did not really understand but they at least helped him feel relieved and much better. When the omega stood up to walk towards Mingyu and give him the candle, he could not even look at the alpha’s face, and Mingyu could not say much except for _“thank you”_ either.

On the other hand, Mingyu was sure he would not be able to sleep tonight.

The alpha who was fooled by love found it extremely hard to focus on thinking about what to tell Seokmin while Jun’s words kept haunting his mind like this, but he luckily still managed to finish his words nicely. During the rest of the time, Mingyu tried to analyze Jun’s attitudes towards other people, realizing how much the omega became more relaxed and back to his awkward but playful side. As usual, Jun did not even say a word, but he was smiling, and not nervous anymore.

However, Mingyu could see the light shade of pink on his cheeks, wishing himself to be the reason for the adorable color on the omega’s face. Was Jun still shy because of him? Was Jun just too embarrassed of being forced to speak out his feelings without preparation or was he blushing due to being asked to talk about the person he liked? Mingyu could die to exchange for a little piece of information. How could he get it? How could he find out if Jun did like him or not? How could he make this naïve and mischievous omega understand that Mingyu had fallen head over heels for him for years?

“Can you please be more subtle, Mingyu?” Seungcheol complained on the way going back to their dorm in the van. The Hiphop unit had been urged to the same van together and Mingyu did not intentionally pick the seat next to the leader.

“I didn’t do anything!” The younger alpha whined. “What are you talking about?”

“Everyone could see you were boring holes on his face, Mingyu!” Wonwoo sighed. “And you looked like you were about to cry!”

“Because I’m moved by his words. Don’t I have the right to feel so?” Mingyu groaned and kicked his legs like a petulant kid.

“Please try a more discreet way to make him understand your feelings, Mingyu-hyung.” Vernon gave some advice. “Jeonghan-hyung will rip off your head if things go wrong and Jun-hyung suddenly becomes super awkward with you and our whole group atmosphere is ruined.”

“Urghh!” Mingyu ruffled his own hair violently in utter frustration. “You said I weren’t subtle at all but he still didn’t know anything! You think I still even need to be more subtle now? Am I just allowed to have a crush on him till the day I die?”

“Just chill, Mingyu.” Wonwoo shrugged. “It’s not that bad. You’ve been enduring this for years. There’s no way you can’t continue to do it now. Jun might be naïve and quite oblivious but he isn’t stupid. He will realize that you only acts that way towards him.”

“You aren’t helping at all, Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu pouted and glared at the older alpha at the same time. “You are Jun’s best friend and my best friend too but you don’t even help me!”

“Because I prefer the first part of that.”

Mingyu huffed and sulked, even though he knew Wonwoo did not mean anything bad. In fact, it was not like any of them could really help him. In the end, this was still an issue between Mingyu and Jun only. It was not nice to drag other members into this, especially when Wonwoo was an alpha. Mingyu had to admit that he sometimes considered Wonwoo as a rival because Jun had always been extremely close to this cold and aloof alpha.

Was he close to Jun too? Mingyu was not sure. He wanted to say he was, but he was still not sure. Mingyu was too nervous and eager to be certain about it.

A few months ago, the group had been divided into three apartments which included a few bedroom so that they could have more private space. At that time, Mingyu had been deadly scared that this separation would force him to stay away from Jun since he guessed the company might want to let the alphas and omegas live in different areas. Fortunately, they actually had not told them where to live, giving them all the freedom to choose apartments and rooms. Consequently, Mingyu jumped right into the apartment where Jun had just chosen thanks to the presence of his favorite hyung - Jeonghan. The said alpha was happy to welcome Jun wholeheartedly and gave Mingyu a nasty look when he saw the alpha following the young omega’s decision.

Mingyu tried to ignore that attitude, but he could not ignore the scene where Jun gripped Wonwoo’s arm and chirped like a little boy.

“You stay with me too Wonuuuu!!! There’s one room left! Then I will have all Hannie-hyung, Shua-hyung, Mingyu, and you in the same apartment!!! Yay!!! This is true heaven!”

Mingyu could never know who would think it was a nice idea to let three alphas and two omegas shared the same place to live but he guessed he was not in the position to complain now. He had to accept Wonwoo or he would lose everything. Why did Jun like Wonwoo so much? Mingyu thought Wonwoo only had special feelings for Soonyoung and they had been extraordinarily close to each other for a very long time but the special friendship between his crush and his _best friend_ still made him skeptical. Why did Wonwoo just happen to be his best friend too? Why was this so complicated? Why could Mingyu not have Jun all to himself?

Oh right, the reason was simple. Jun was unacceptably adorable and lovable. Everyone surely loved him. Now that Jeonghan was in the same apartment, Mingyu knew he could never do anything to the omega he worshipped. Why did fate have to make things worse by making Jeonghan an alpha who not only had the protective instinct of an ordinary alpha but also had the caring characteristic of an omega who would always dote on Jun and kill anyone who hurt him? For Mingyu, it was like living in the same house with his crush and his crush’s parents were there all the time to watch every of his movements, and Wonwoo was there like an annoying obstacle.

Today, Wonwoo unintentionally got on his nerves again.

After the recording for the show, Jun could not look at Mingyu’s face anymore. Mingyu found the omega’s pink face exceptionally cute whenever they accidentally ran into each other, but his good mood vanished right when he saw the omega becoming clingier to Wonwoo. Was it seriously a wrong timing? Why did Jun have to destroy Mingyu’s happy moment by doing that? Why did the omega keep following Wonwoo and talking to him? In other days, Mingyu was the one who reacted in the best way to the omega’s childish jokes and goofy personality but he was severely troubled by how the hell could Wonwoo and Jun be best friends.

Mingyu knew he was being controlled by his burning jealousy but he could not help it. He hated it when Jun ran to someone who was not him. He should not be jealous with Jeonghan either because he knew the older alpha was like a big brother to Jun but he still failed to control the ugly feelings, like this time.

Mingyu walked out of the bathroom and joined the other members with the hope of enjoying a nice rest in the evening, watching TV and perhaps looking for a chance to cuddle with Jun and say a more proper _“thank you”_ to him for what he had said previously. Nonetheless, what Mingyu found in the living room was definitely not what he had expected.

The TV was on but Jeonghan was lying on the couch, lazily scrolling through his phone when Jun walked with thumping foot towards the alpha. Judging from a distance, looking at the slumping posture Jun was in and the faint scent of jasmine in the air, Mingyu guessed the omega was tired. Instantly, the alpha just wanted to hug his angel and lulled him into sleep by some sweet words or even a soothing lullaby after a tiring day. However, he did not expect to see this…

Mingyu had not known that Jun would flop himself on the couch to join Jeonghan without asking, and throwing himself on top of the alpha even though Jun himself was literally bigger than the person beneath. Placing his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder and tucking it under the alpha’s chin, Jun curled and squeezed himself into a tiny size so as to nuzzle into his favorite hyung and just comfortably closed his eyes then.

Jeonghan was stunned, but a smile soon spread across his face as his hand which was not holding the phone ran through Jun’s hair gently. His look for the omega was full of affection and his voice was so sweet that Mingyu found his own body itching and irritated.

“What’s wrong, Junnie? Why are you acting like a baby again? You’ve just fought with Mingyu?” Jeonghan purposefully mentioned the younger alpha just to make him glare with a sulky face.

Now Jeonghan wanted to mess with him too? Great. Mingyu was determined to tell Joshua about this, so that the eldest omega could reprimand his boyfriend and discipline him better.

The childish omega whined but shook his head, trying to hide his face in somewhere between Jeonghan’s neck and chest. His voice was whiny but tiny and sweet.

“No… I’m just tired. I want someone to cuddle to sleep.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Jeonghan chuckled and patted Jun’s head tenderly. “Okay, just sleep then, Junnie. I don’t intend to leave soon.”

“Thank you, Hannie-hyung.” Jun replied in a very sleepy voice and it was almost impossible for Mingyu to hear.

“My pleasure, honey.”

Smirking to Mingyu, Jeonghan then paid his attention back to his own phone and scrolled through it again as if nothing had happened. His other hand kept running through Jun’s hair languidly and the omega really seemed to bask in the affection. Meanwhile, the younger alpha was more than ready to combust right here, right now.

“Don’t look at me like that, Mingyu.” Jeonghan said without giving the jealous alpha a glance. “He came to me by himself. I didn’t do anything. Poor baby Junnie wants to sleep. How can I say no to him?”

Mingyu was shocked to hear the older alpha talking like that right in front of Jun, but after a few more seconds, he was amazed to hear no response from the omega. Jun had already fallen asleep? How could he sleep that fast? Was he that tired? Should Mingyu retreat now in order to let the omega rest comfortably with Jeonghan? No. Mingyu did not want it. He did want Jun to take a good rest, but not in Jeonghan’s arms like this. If an alpha was supposed to pamper Jun and shower him with love, it must be Mingyu, and no one else. Mingyu was so angry. Mingyu was so exasperated. His crush had just said so many nice things about him about two hours ago and after that the omega kept avoiding him by clinging to Wonwoo and now sleeping in Jeonghan’s embrace?

Mingyu was swallowed by the whole jealousy provoked by the scene of his crush with the smiling arrogant alpha on the couch.

Mingyu could not endure this anymore. He needed to take care of Jun like how his heart desired to do.

Deciding not to care about anything else anymore, the big alpha walked towards the couch and crouched down while Jeonghan watched him with a light smirk. He retreated his own hand away from Jun’s head, giving Mingyu full access to the omega’s soft brown locks now. The young alpha immediately took that chance to stroke his crush’s head tenderly.

Surprisingly, Jun instantly had reaction to the touch. He let out some tiny noise which sounded unclear to both of the other men, but Mingyu almost lost his heartbeat. Trying to keep himself focus, Mingyu shook his head and then leaned closer, whispering to the omega.

“Junnie-hyung, wake up.”

Hearing the alpha calling his name, Jun slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before smiling, stealing the man’s breath away in just a few seconds. The lovely shade of pink appeared on the omega’s face again when he looked at Mingyu and slightly pressed his own face more into Jeonghan’s chest at the same time.

“Mingyu…” Jun murmured, slightly leaning to the touch on his head.

“I’m going to sleep now. Do you want to sleep with me tonight? We can cuddle. I will help you sleep well.”

Mingyu could not believe that he had just said it all out without hesitation. He really did that? Yes he did. He had just shamelessly invited Jun to his bed without any reservation. Was Mingyu this desperate? Yes he was. He had been desperate for Jun for such a long time that he could not care about an alpha’s pride or anything anymore. He just knew he wanted to be the one to hold his precious Junnie in sleep and use his own warmth to drown the omega in a sweet slumber with beautiful dreams tonight.

“Really?” Although Jun still sounded sleepy, he turned his face away from Jeonghan’s chest and stared at Mingyu with sparkling eyes. “You’re going to sleep now?”

Mingyu felt madly excited and exceedingly happy.

“Yeah. Do you want to join me, Junnie? We can go right now.”

“But I’m tired. Don’t wanna move.” Jun whined and pouted, making Mingyu’s inner alpha growl in frustration. He wanted to kiss that pout away so much. He wanted to prove that he could take care of Jun better than anyone.

Jun was tired? That should never be a problem.

Without asking, again, Mingyu just leaned over and maneuvered the lazy omega, directly stealing him away from Jeonghan. The older alpha did not mind at all, even helping Mingyu take the omega’s limbs out of his body. In just a few smooth movements, Mingyu managed to carry the omega on his arms easily and comfortably. Jun just melted in his arms and his head rested on the alpha’s chest right away. His giggles had unclear meaning yet Mingyu’s mind was gone too far for him to care.

“Goodnight, Hannie-hyung.” Jun said to the alpha on the couch by his sweet voice. “See you later.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Junnie. Goodnight, Puppy.”

Mingyu groaned in response, causing the omega to giggle again.

After that moment, Jun became completely quiet and limp, with his eyes close and his face pressed to the alpha’s chest. They passed by not only Wonwoo but also Joshua during the way to the bedroom and both of them gave the young omega a light stroke on his hair yet he did not open his eyes even once.

It was not until Mingyu lied down on the bed did he realize Jun had not really fallen asleep yet. The alpha intended to spoon his angel tonight, but the omega just sat up by himself and placed his head on Mingyu’s chest, just like how he had done to Jeonghan previously. Mingyu’s heartbeat immediately became chaotic and crazy and he was so worried that Jun would realize it, but he did not have a chance to do anything now. Could Mingyu push his angel away? Of course not. This was the death of Mingyu. He knew he would remember this moment till the day he died.

“Don’t know why but I’m so so so tired today.” Draping an arm over the younger male’s torso, Jun said in tiny voice and buried his whole face in the alpha’s chest, melting Mingyu’s heart but also shaking it violently. “Just want to sleep now.”

“Then just sleep, Junnie. You did a good job today.” Mingyu tried to keep his voice calm and sweet, allowing himself to place a hand on Jun’s back to rub it. “But why are you so clingy to everyone today?”

Jun answered by a soft whine and nuzzled his face into Mingyu’s chest.

“I always need to be cuddled. You didn’t even ask.”

“Oh…” Mingyu suddenly thought he was so stupid. “I… I’m doing this now. I’ll be here with you all night, Junnie-hyung.”

During the time Mingyu took the blanket and used it to cover both of their bodies, Jun was silent again, making the alpha think he might have fallen asleep already. Nevertheless, Mingyu still had the strong urge to say something to his angel, because he felt this was important. If he did not say it out while they were together like this, then when would he ever say it?

“Thank you, Junnie,… for saying those nice things about me.” Rubbing his angel’s back by one and, Mingyu used the other one to caress his hair. Would this action annoy the sleeping beauty? If Jun felt annoyed, he would push him away, right?

In fact, Jun just stayed still and release a lovely scent of his own jasmine aroma.

“Why are you saying thank you? I just said the truth. You always take care of me.” Jun murmured slowly and lazily. “I’m already used to being spoilt.”

“Oh really?” Mingyu chuckled in utter happiness. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll always be here to spoil you rotten.”

Jun giggled softly and nuzzled into the alpha’s chest one more time.

“I know it! Only my Mingyu loves me most! Mingyu is the best!”

Mingyu blushed violently in shyness, in happiness, and in thousands of bright feelings he had never felt in his whole life. It was just his imagination of the scent of jasmine had just become sweeter and cuter? Well, Mingyu could not care much anymore. He just hugged the angel in his chest tightly and gave him all of the love he had in his heart to indulge him in warmth and comfort.

Perhaps, Mingyu had been touchy through the whole night, rubbing Jun’s back and stroking his hair over and over again for hours. In the early morning, the alpha was worried that he might have ruined the omega’s slumber, but the pretty omega greeted him in the morning by squirming from the safe position in the alpha’s chest, looking up at him and smiling with his sleepy eyes.

Mingyu almost fell off the bed, like how he had fallen head over heels for Jun in the past years.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I LOVE FLUFFY JUNGYU SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> Do you love them too?? Please feel free to let me know your feelings~ I'm very eager to know how you think or feel about this ^^ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^^ If you haven't read my fics yet, you might try "Fate is unfair, but that's fine" and "Our angel" for more torture :">


End file.
